


France, Eh?

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, France and Canada make up, Funny, M/M, Other, canada prétends to be France, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: When England mistakes Canada for France and France isn't able to make it to the world meeting, Canada has an idea....At the end of the day, everyone likes France a little more, and Canada is happy with it.
Relationships: Canada/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, France!" A voice called out loudly from behind. "Who do you think you're leaving without, bastard?" England's irritated voice rung out. "You promised we'd go together, wanker!" Canada turned slowly, looking surprised. "Um, are you talking to me?" "Huh?" England pulled up short. "C-Canada? I'm sorry, I thought you-" He looked ashamed. " You looked like France from behind." He muttered, embarrassed. "Eh?" Canada's eyes went round. He'd often be mistaken for America, but never for France before. England's phone buzzed, and he turned even redder as he read his message. "Ah, never mind. It seems something came up and he won't be able to come today." He looked sheepishly at Canada. "Even though I was waiting for him, that ass." He waved awkwardly at Canada and turned to go. "I'll see you later, then!" For a moment Canada was frozen, thinking. Then, he looked down at the blue t-shirt he was borrowing from America, and slowly, an idea started to form. What if he... pretended to be France. He spoke French too, he looked similar enough, and while he wasn't a pervert, he did know a thing or two about sex...

......... 

"France?" England said in surprise when he entered the room. "I thought that you couldn't come today?" France smiled knowingly and shook his wavy blonde hair. "Désolé for earlier, Britain. I was able to make time at the last minute." France explained, his French accent seeming slightly different than normal. England started at him for a moment, trying to figure out what was different. "Did you shave?" England was surprised, staring at his smooth chin. "Eh? oh, oui!" France winked. "I feel it makes me look très beau." He leaned in closer to England, as though to show off. Instantly England chopped him in the head. "Stay away, frog!" France smiled as though he knew a secret, and with a light laugh, France left and slipped into his seat, next to where Canada usually sat. Canada's seat was empty today, which was just as well as Russia came in next and promptly sat down in it. Russia's three vasal nations trailed behind him, timidly as always, but it wasn't long until Estonia wandered off to find Iceland, and Lithuania snuck off to speak with Poland, leaving a terrified Latvia alone with Russia. 

Russia occupied himself with feeding the small nation with sweets, which Latvia accepted timorously. "Bonjour, Russia." France greeted, his arm accidentally brushing Russia as he sat down. "Do not touch me." Russia responded pleasantly, with a cold smile. "I didn't mean-" France began, but Russia ignored him, instead reaching out to brush some crumbs off Latvia's face. Latvia flinched away from Russia, and France noticed the hurt look in Russia's eyes. He gently placed a comforting hand on Latvia's head, ignoring the ever threatening aura Russia was emitting. "Russia, you are so large and intimidating," He began, trying not to sound nervous himself. "Because of that you must move slower or it will be scary~" he purred, reaching out a hand with gentle movements towards Russia. "You have something in your 'air. " He announced, gently smoothing at Russia's hair and tucking it back, before pulling his hand back. "See?" France offered to the surprised Russian. "If you move slowly and announce your intention it is less scary. Try it~" he encouraged. Russia blinked, evidently wondering what the hell was going on, before he slowly brought his hand up, though his movements were nowhere near as gentle or smooth as France's.

"You have crumbs on face." He announced, using his gloved thumb to wipe the offending crumbs from Latvia's face. The baltic country was still trembling, but this time he didn't flinch away. "Ah t-thank you Mr. Russia." "Latvia stammered out.Russia's eyes were wide with wonder. Normally instead of thanking him, the Baltic nations would cry "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He stared at his hand in surprise. "See?" France said in a satisfied tone. "If you only communicate and move a slower, you will be understood better. Well, I 'ave to go, Spain is calling moi. " He swirled away and his cape fluttered a little with the motion. Russia stared at France's back for a moment longer, still comprehending the situation. "Mr. France seems different today." Latvia ventured cautiously. "Da." Russia agreed, watching as Spain grabbed France by the arm and pulled him down into the seat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amigo, what is wrong?" Spain broke off in the middle of his gush about Romano. "Eh?" France questioned, caught off guard. "Yeah, he's right!" Prussia cut in. "You haven't said anything about Canada in the last 5 minutes? What's wrong?" France's violet eyes widened in shock, then his face turned red. "Surely I don't talk about Canada that much, oui?" Prussia laughed. “Only non-stop!" He snickered. "I still think you should just go talk to him." Spain advised. "I'm sure he would be happy to hang out again." He placed a comforting hand on France's shoulder. "Mais-" France started, but was cut off by Prussia. "No, buts!" Prussia was loud. "Even if you still feel guilty about surrendering him, you had no choice! I'm sure he misses you! Do you know how glad I was to see West again when the Berlin Wall fell?" Seemly subconsciously, Prussia glanced across the room, where Germany stood, and a gentle smile formed on his face. "He's right" Spain scolded, "If I was separated from Romano for any reason I would be dying to see him again. And I know he would miss me even if he doesn't say so." Spain too glanced at the one in point, proudly, as if looking at a treasure. 

France felt a lump form in his throat. I-I see." Tears glittered at the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall. Spain dug into his coat and handed him a handkerchief. "Well, we won't force you to do anything that you aren't ready for." Prussia nodded. "That would totally unawesome." He agreed. France dabbed at his eyes, and smiled gratefully. "Merci." "No worries pal, We know how much he means to you!" Prussia smirked, waving France off. "You're totally not yourself today. Go, wash up, and cheer up man! We are here for you, ja?" France nodded, and offered Spain back his handkerchief silently, not trusting himself to speak, before briskly walking away, blinking back tears. Spain and Prussia watched him go. "You're right Prussia, he is totally not himself today." Spain observed. "Ja, almost like he's a different person." Prussia noted. For a moment the words hung on the air between him, then they both gasped. "You don't think-?"

......... 

By the end of the day, no-one could really put their finger on it, but everyone was sure there was something different about France, even to the point where Switzerland did not pull a gun on him for speaking to Liechtenstein, which was probably due in great parts to his simple complement of her sewing job while mending Switzerland's jacket, instead of a perverse comment. Unusual for France, he declined Prussia and Spain's offer to go drinking and left almost as soon as the meeting was over. The most noticeable difference though, was the lack of fighting between him and England. It wasn't as though they were trying not to fight, in fact, England was definitely looking for things to complain about, but found very few, and France was surprisingly quick to accept advice when England did find something wrong.

The biggest difference, although no one but England knew this, was when England picked up his phone, and in his usual tsundere way, actually invited France to sometime go out for a drink. There was something that had changed concerning how every country viewed France, though none of them realized it at the time, there was a general feeling that maybe France wasn't quite so bad. A few countries even thought to themselves that perhaps getting closer to France wouldn't be such a bad idea...


	3. Chapter 3

France has just gotten home when his phone rang. He fished his keys out of his pocket with one hand and his phone out of his pocket with his other hand, but froze when the door swung open without him needing to unlock it. He quickly declined the call and cautiously let himself in, holding the key in a defensive way as though to stab anyone who might attack him. His fingers tightened on the key as he entered the kitchen and saw a strange man standing there, but loosened his grip almost instantly when he recognized the shape of the back.

How could he not recognize it? He spent so much of his time staring at the strong, yet bowed back from across the room, the shoulders that always seemed to curve inwards, the arms that seemed to always grip himself tightly, as though to hold him together. Only, it couldn't be. "Canada?" The name fell from his lips and the key crashed to the floor. The phone was ringing again, but France ignored it. The other turned to face him, his curl bobbing with the motion, his purple eyes alight. "Mon Dieu.." France exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here? "

Canada smiled, blushing a little, but when he spoke his voice was strong, though quiet. "I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move." He said simply. "So I came to find you. Hope you don't mind that I let myself in." France could see by his body language that Canada was sincere. "I-" France found himself speechless, a very rare occurrence. Even so, Canada seemed to understand and continued to smile at him. "I missed you France." 

Suddenly France found the strength to do what he'd wanted to do a thousand times before. He reached out and pulled the other country into his arms, holding him tightly as though he would never let go again. Canada returned the hug, and all of the pain, all the regrets and worried seemed to temporarily disappear. For that one moment, it seemed like nothing bad ever happened in the universe, there was no one and nothing else.

Just him and Canada, and the smell of maple syrup, the feel of his arms, clinging tightly, and the blonde wavy hair so much like his own. Yet, just as quickly it was over. France regretfully let Canada go when he pulled back, blinking rapidly. "Can we talk?" Canada asked. France couldn't keep the smile off his face. "I would love to." 

Hours later, Canada and France were sitting together on the couch, having spoken for hours, but having not yet ran out of words. France couldn't keep his eyes off Canada, and almost as though he might disappear if France looked away, or he might find the whole experience was a dream. Canada, in turn, was happily talking, glad to have a conversation where he wasn't ignored, and relishing the moments where France considered his words, and his careful responses. 

France's brows furrowed as his phone dinged for the 5th time that night. "Is something wrong?" Canada be his side asked innocently. "non, not at all, mon cher. It's just that five different people have invited me to hang out, including Russia, for some reason." France had the slightest flush to his face. "I don't know why, but they must have missed me at the meeting today." Canada could see the pleased look on France's face and smiled to himself. "France?" Canada asked, a little embarrassed. “Oui?" As always, France was quick to give Canada his undivided attention." Remember how you taught me how to read body language, and speak nicely and get along with people?" France nodded." I was wondering, if next time you are out, would you mind teaching the other countries, like Russia, like you taught me?" 

He blushed at France's questioning look. “It's just that.. Well, you know so much stuff, but all anyone knows is your flirting." He twisted his hands in his lap before continuing." And I want everyone else to know the same France I know, and if they did, I'm sure they'd be nicer to you. " France couldn't hold himself back anymore and pulled Canada into his arms." Oui, Mon Cher, anything for you." He said, his voice choked with emotion. And once again, he pulled Canada Into a hug.

It wasn't until later that night, after Canada left, that he saw the the multiple missed calls and the text from America. "Hey France, do me a favor and pretend you were at the meeting today, could you?" America had texted with no explanation. Drunk on his happiness and satisfaction from finally speaking to Canada, France didn't even question it, and simply agreed. It wouldn't be till many years later that he found out what had happened that day.


End file.
